


I Know So

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fluffy fic. When Regina storms out for Grannies Emma goes after her, and in a flurry of the moment Regina can't hold back how she feels anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know So

 Regina rushed out of grannies as she could feel only hatred emanating off of the people around her, plus Emma hadn't so much as looked at her once all night.

"How Could i have been so stupid?" regina thought back to the moment Emma had invited her to the party. She had thought there was more to it, there had to be more than just a simple invite. The look in the damn saviours eyes had said it all even if she hadn't actually said anything. Regina knew it couldn't only be her who felt something. Regina paced back and forth outside of grannies contemplating returning to the festivity.

Emma had noticed Regina leaving and with a struggle managed to silence her parents long enough to escape and find out where the queen had gone.

As she walked out the door of grannies her eyes instantly fell upon the brunet pacing back and fourth murmuring to her self.

"Regina..? are you ok?"

a startled regina made her decision and began to walk away from the saviour to her car as she spoke.

"I'm fine Miss Swan. I was just leaving as it's obvious i'm not wanted in there."

Emma hurried after the Queen who was rather fast considering the hight of her heels.

"Regina stop! i invited you because you deserve to be there as much as anyone else!" Emma darted in front of the Embarrassed queen and stood against her car door.

"Deserve? Emma you probably wouldn't have been sucked into that damn hat if it hadn't been for me! Now will you please move away from my car and let me go home!" Regina tried to persuade Emma to move but the stubborn blond wouldn't move.

"No your not going any where. Theres more to this Regina. what are you not telling me?"

"Everyone in there hates me, please let me go home and save me the humiliation of going back in there!" Regina flicked her wrist and and moved the saviour with great ease.

"Regina?!"

Regina hurried into her car an was abut to drive off when she noticed the saviour standing directly in front of her with her hands on the hood of the car.

"Regina please!" Emma pleaded.

"Miss swan would you kindly remove your hands from my car?!"

"God i was hoping to do this inside but i couldn't get away from my parents! Regina i didn't just invite you because "you deserve to be there". I invited you because I Wanted you here! Because i wanted to see you!

Regina was sat not knowing how to respond, as all of the yelling had caused a crowed of onlookers from inside grannies to form.

"Emma I…"

"Regina listen to me please. I wanted you to come because… well because i wanted to tell you…"

regina got out of the car and moved towards the stuttering blond. As she did snow and charming appeared at the front of the crowd.

"wanted to tell me what Miss swan?" Regina poke softly as emma moved forward and took Regina's hand in hers.

"I wanted to tell you that… that i think… i know i'm falling hard and fast in love with you. And i don't think i'm going to stop falling anytime soon…"

The whole street fell silent watching on as regina blushed.

"Since when?" Regina questioned.

"Since the first moment our eyes met i knew, i wanted to be with you."

"So exactly the same moment as i knew to."

"You? you feel the same?"

"I'm falling in love with you Miss Swan and i don't think i'm ever going to stop."

Emma smiled as Regina placed her hand on the saviours cheek and she place both hands on the queens waist. AS they leaned in there lips touch and a light emanated around them bright and pure.

pulling away the light faded regina bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around her saviours waist. Emma looked into her queens eyes as she whispered,

"When the world turns its back on you i won't. I'll always love you Regina."

"And i'll always love you. Now how about we go back into grannies for another drink."

"yeah that sounds good."

Emma and Regina turned to head back to grannies, their hand slipping into each others, with there fingers interlocking perfectly. when the pair froze in their path only to see a crowd of half the town out side Grannies staring at the two of them, and at the very front of the crowd Snow was stood with her jaw almost hitting the floor with charming stood next to her smiling. When suddenly Snow started walking towards the pair rather quickly.

"Emma?!"

"Maybe your place would be better?" emma spoke nervously as her mother moved closer."

"No wait a second, she looks like she's going to explode and i'd quite like to be around to see that."

"Regina?" emma cautioned the queen.

"My place it is." the pair hurried into Regina's car and drove off making a quick getaway leaving Mary Margret stood in the middle of the rode shouting.

"Emma?! Emma what the hell was that?!" charming moved after her putting his arm around his wife.

"Our Daughter has found her true love." Charming grinned as he watched the car go off into the distance.

"You think so?" snow questioned.

"I Know so."


End file.
